


Day Dreaming

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantrolls, Human AU, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasman rather liked visiting a small coffee shop near his place of work. The staff were all very nice and had never said anything rude about his inability to speak, and the coffee was always great. The owner though..he was very handsome, and Tasman always felt a bit guilty for stopping in sometimes to see if he was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreaming

Steam rose slowly from the paper cup in his hands, fading from sight before ever reaching his face. He could still feel its warmth though, and the aroma it carried was strong but pleasant. Coffee was his favorite hot drink, tea being a close second, and this little shop made the best coffee he had ever tasted. It didn’t need any the flavor syrups or whipped cream, however sometimes that was nice if you wanted something sweet. Most of the time one packet of sugar and just enough non-dairy creamer to give it a dark caramel color, made his taste perfect. There was a gentleman the frequented the place who liked his coffee to be rather sweet, and Tasman had occasionally seen him order along with it one of the baked treats the shop offered. It had long since been assumed by the other regular patrons, as well as the staff, that he had a rather insatiable sweet tooth despite his seemingly sour demeanor.

However, this man was not the focus of Tasman’s thoughts, despite how interesting he was. No, his mind was much more focused on the quickening of his heart-rate whenever the owner of the establishment met his eye and the catch of his breath in his throat when he had to take his coffee from Banquo’s hands rather than Persef’s. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he thought of the way his voice sounded, what it might be like to hear it speak to him directly in a context outside of his order. 

He fidgeted with his cup, being careful not to spill it. Closing his eyes for a moment, he saw the other smiling at him in that charming way he always did. A smile twitched at Tasman’s own lips as his visions took him somewhere else with Banquo; sitting a park bench and facing one another. They were holding hands, and Tasman wondered what that must be like. Banquo was just about to lean in closer when he was forced to open his eyes again. That was a bit too much…

Tasman trembled a bit, more with excitement than nervousness, and he looked around. No one had seemed to notice him acting strangely. A sigh pushed past his lips and he hung his head. Nothing like that would ever happen between them so long as he did not let the other know how he felt. It was not even clear if Banquo was interested in people like him, which was his main cause for apprehension. Not to mention the communication issues that would arise from the very beginning. His moping would have continued if not for a gentle touch on his shoulder. A slight jolt was is initial response, widened eyes looking up to whoever was trying to get his attention. 

It was Banquo, the concerned frown on his face telling Tasman that he had been perhaps too obvious in such a public setting. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was quieted, a caring tone hidden beneath the solemn quality that seemed to be habit. He sat down next to Tasman as he spoke; attempting to make eye contact, but it was avoided. Tasman nodded, smiling appreciatively at the other and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, if you need to talk to someone..I mean…well, share with anyone what is on your mind..I would be most willing to listen..er..” He huffed a sigh, frustrated and a bit embarrassed with his word choice. Tasman shook his head, trying to keep from laughing. A quick scribble on a napkin told Banquo that he was fine with whatever words he chose to use.


End file.
